


Perfect Nerd

by alittlebee



Series: See ya, Love ya ;) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebee/pseuds/alittlebee
Summary: After their first date, Simon and Jace had gone out again a total of… zero times.[to Jace 11:44 am]: It’s a surprise![from Jace 11:45 am]: Fine. See ya then, I guess ;)Simon got excited. He knew exactly what they were going to do tonight. There was a new Harry Potter movie showing in the theaters.





	Perfect Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of my series See ya, Love ya ;)!  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

After their first date, Simon and Jace had gone out again a total of… zero times. Simon had finals he had to prepare for and Jace had been busy helping his sister Izzy plan out her birthday party. They’d had no time to go out, but they did talk every once and awhile, calling when one was bored and knew the other was free, or texting cute messages back and forth. Simon was happy with what he had, but he wished they could grow closer. So, when he finished up his last test, he sent Jace a text.

**[to Jace 11:43 am]:** Hey! Are you free tonight?

He got an immediate reply, which made him smile. Texts from Jace, no matter how often, always seemed to make him happy.

**[from Jace 11:43 am]:** Yeah, what time? What are we doing?

**[to Jace 11:43 am]:** 5:30 in front of the theater

**[from Jace 11:44 am]:** Cool. What are we seeing? Something interesting? Something nerdy?

Simon smiled at that. Jace had already noticed that Simon was a huge nerd, lover of all things out of this world, and avid fanboy of Star Wars.

**[to Jace 11:44 am]:** It’s a surprise!

**[from Jace 11:45 am]:** Fine. See ya then, I guess ;)

Simon got excited. He knew exactly what they were going to do tonight. There was a new Harry Potter movie showing in the theaters. It wasn’t exactly Harry Potter, but it was set in the same world. Simon wasn’t the biggest fan of it, but he could appreciate the concept and story and he thought Jace might enjoy it too.

Eagerly waiting for the evening to come, Simon spent the rest of the day making sure the date would be perfect. First, he went to a little shop downtown that he knew sold fandom merchandise. He wanted to get a little gift for Jace and, being the nerd he was, he wanted it to relate to Harry Potter. Next, he bought himself a new outfit. He wasn’t one to obsess over his looks, not that he knew anything about fashion, but again, Harry Potter! He had to get a magical shirt.

When he was done with his preparations, he headed back to his dorms to relax for a couple of hours. There wasn’t much to do but wait, so he plopped down on his sofa and binge watched some classic films.

At a quarter to five, Simon quickly wrapped his gift for Jace, pulled on his new shirt reading “LeviOsa not LevioSA”, and ran out the door. He made a quick stop at a friend’s dorm to return a pencil, then headed straight for the theater. He was a little early, but he knew that Jace liked to be more than punctual.

He was right. When he got there at a few minutes past five, Jace was already waiting in front of the theater. The bright glow from the flashy lights outlined Jace’s form, creating a sort of aura around the boy. When he spotted Simon, his face lit up.

“Hey.” He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Hey. Oh, I got you something, here.” Simon shoved the badly wrapped gift in Jace’s hands. It was a bit lumpy, but it was his best effort. Jace turned it over.

“What is it?”

“Well, open it up and see!” Simon excitedly watched as Jace pulled the paper off the present. When he opened it, he took it out confused.

“Glasses?” 

“Not just any glasses. Harry Potter glasses! With no lenses of course, because then you wouldn’t be able to see. I mean, I don’t know if you wear contacts or anything, but I assumed your eyesight was perfect, like the rest of you, you know and-” Simon stopped, flushing a dark red.

Jace chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “I’m perfect huh?” Simon stuttered, clearly flustered.

“I-I mean sort of? Yes. Definitely yes.” 

Jace laughed. “So are we seeing what I think we’re seeing?” He had a tone of surprising excitement as he shoved the plastic glasses onto his face. He grinned.

“Only if what you think we’re seeing is the new Harry Potter movie because then, yeah!” Jace looked like he was going to jump for joy.

“Really! Oh my gosh I  _ love _ Harry Potter. Izzy makes fun of me for it, but it's just so good? And I’m so obsessed with it, I wanted to be a wizard when I was younger. I’m a Gryffindor.” Jace smiled, his eyes full of a childlike delight.

“Oh, and  _ I’m _ the nerd of the two of us, huh?” Simon teased, poking a finger at Jace’s chest. Jace sputtered.

“I am not a nerd.”

“Uh-huh. Let’s go, you perfect nerd.” He showed Jace two tickets, holding them up as if he were performing a magic trick. “Ta da!” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Ok, let’s go.” Jace chuckled at him.

The two of them made their way inside the theater. They managed to grab two seats in the very middle of the room, the perfect spot for the best viewing experience. Simon made sure to put the snacks he’d brought within reaching distance.

Halfway through the movie, Simon stole a glance at Jace. He was still excited, delight evident in his eyes and in the soft smile stuck semi permanently on his face. Simon wanted to stare at him forever and taking in his appearance. The light from the screen set a glow on Jace’s features, softening them and making him look like an angel. Leaning over slowly, he quickly pressed a kiss to the tip of Jace’s nose. Jace whipped his head around to face Simon, a blush on his cheeks. Simon had never seen Jace blush, but it was a beautiful sight and he’d be darned if he didn’t try to make that blush happen again.

Jace shyly grabbed Simon’s left hand, his usual confidence nowhere to be seen. He slowly laid his head on Simon’s shoulder, reveling in his warmth, and turned his head back to the movie. His golden hair brushed at Simon’s cheeks causing him to be very aware of everything Jace. Not that he wasn’t before. Jace laughed at something on the screen, his body shaking lightly and sending soft vibrations through Simon’s chest. Simon didn’t see much of the movie after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
